Vara, Vengeance-Seeker
is a Hero Unit. How to Get Beat the relevant mission in Into Shadow. Voiceovers }} Strategy Vara, Vengeance-Seeker serves both as a powerful stand-alone unit, and a strong silver bullet against . By itself, the card is well statted, being a 3/4 with for 4 power. Its strongest features are however in its effects, the first one being a powerful aura, the second a disrupting choose-one effect forced upon the opponent. For how much it regards its aura, the moment the card is played every current Aegis is dispelled. At the same time, cards with Aegis will lose the battle skill the moment they're played, while also being impossible to gain Aegis both for the players and for the units. In the case Vara, Vengeance-Seeker is killed, the dispelled Aegis will not come back, as if already triggered. Since this is an ongoing effect, it makes cards like less effective as an answer to it. Regarding its , either the opponent sacrifices a unit, either she turns into a counterpart, except that it doesn't stop and has both and Lifesteal instead of . Differently from most other choose-one effects like , the latter choice will be automatically activated in case the opponent has no unit on board. Lastly, remember that the stats increase and Deadly are permanent, which makes both drawing and playing her from the good choices. Because of this, it makes simply killing or silencing it a detrimental choice: if simply killed, its Summon is still available, which makes playing it again put the opponent in the same situation as before; if simply silenced, either it got the stat increase (becoming a 5/6) or it didn't, but the latter means a unit was sacrificed neverthless. Overall, the main feature the card offers is a good body with a powerful effect and a summon that will either kill a unit or give it an even better body. At the same time, however, the card has some letdowns. First of all, its effect makes it so that no Aegis can be on board, which means the player playing Vara, Vengeance-Seeker cannot rely on cards having or providing such battle skill. On the other side, its reliance on the opponent choosing the summon effect means that one can play around it depending on the cards available: sacrificing a unit makes Vara, Vengeance-Seeker vulnerable to cards like and , while giving her better stats put her in range for a ; removing it with cards that both kill and (like without sacrificing a unit doesn't make it a bad trade for the opponent. In terms of deckbuilding, the card fits in decks that: * Need an impactful 4 power unit * Need a way to counter Aegis * Do not play Aegis works with great synergy as well: it'll trigger both Vara, Vengeance-Seeker aura and Summon, while permanently giving it also Flying and (without considering that the Lifesteal will still give you immediate benefits from its short-lived appereance). Notes If Vara is targeted as she enters play as she is summoned by a fast spell that transforms, such as , the Dinosaur would get +2/+2 and Deadly if the second effect is chosen. "Nothing can have Aegis", refers to both units and players. As Vara enters play any Aegis will be removed. Units do not get their Aegis back after Vara leaves play. (Unless they leave play and come back, or are granted Aegis by another effect) Gallery Full Art - Vara, Vengeance-Seeker.png|'' '' Art }} Category:Choose One Category:Sacrifice